Jeune chien fou cherche maître affectueux
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Ben c'est un petit oneshot très court et tout mignon sur nos deux bishonens préférés: moment kawai dans l'appart' d'Eiri. Lisez pour vous rendre compte.Shonenai


**Jeune chien fou cherche maître affectueux **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**Seguchi Tôma

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Je sais que je devrais avancer sur « Bring me to the light », mais ce petit one-shot m'est venu à l'idée, et j'ai préféré le coucher sur le papier avant de l'oublier. Mais maintenant que j'ai un bel ordi pour moi toute seule, acheté avec MES sous à moi, je pourrai travailler plus vite ( plus besoin de piquer l'ordi de mon baka de oni-chan pour recopier mes fics ou aller sur le Net. YATTA !). Bon allez ma Shizu ! Au travail ! Gambatte !

Comme d'hab', il y a un lexique à la fin, et vous trouverez quelques néologismes de mon invention, alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yuki venait de terminer le dernier chapitre de son roman, juste au moment où Miyuki-san arrivait pour récupérer le fruit de son travail. L'écrivain lui avait confié le précieux manuscrit, puis s'empressant de se débarrasser de sa responsable d'édition, il alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé pour évacuer son stress avec une bonne dose de nicotine. Le blond lisait bien tranquillement, cigarette au bec, quand la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement tandis qu'un « TADAIMA, YUKIIII ! » retentissait joyeusement dans le couloir.

« Pfff… Fini la paix… » soupira le romancier en exhalant paresseusement un long nuage de fumée.

Un jeune chien fou à la tignasse rose bonbon surgit soudainement du couloir, se jeta sur la banquette du sofa et vint frotter affectueusement son museau contre l'épaule d'Eiri. Ce dernier essaya de repousser l'animal surexcité, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à son bras avec moult protestations et minauderies, et finalement, le blond laissa la bestiole se lover contre lui avant de grommeler :

« À peine rentré, tu commences déjà à me faire chier. Tu sais que t'es pénible, kuso no ko ? »

« Mais euuuh ! Yukiii ! gémit le chiot foldingue en levant ses grands yeux mauves larmoyants vers son maître. Chui tellement content de te revoir ! Tu m'as manquééééé ! »

« T'es parti seulement quelques heures ! répliqua sèchement l'écrivain, agacé. C'est pas un drame ! »

« Naaaa, Yukiii ! Me séparer de toi juste une seconde, c'est déjà une torture pour moi ! Alors plusieurs heures, c'est un véritable enfer ! »

« Arrête de débiter des conneries, kuso no ko ! »

« T'as mangé ? » changea soudain de sujet la bébête kawai.

« Nani ? »

« T'as mangé ? répéta le canidé. Moi chui super crevé et j'ai super faim ! Je vais vite aller préparer le dîner et après je vais au lit. Demain, je dois me lever tôt. On va boucler l'enregistrement de notre nouveau single, et faut pas que je sois en retard. Alors ce soir, c'est dodo tôt. Désolé, mon Yuki… soupira-t-il ensuite. On pourra pas faire des _« choses »_ ce soir. Mais demain par contre… Huh huh huh… »

Yuki comprenait parfaitement à quoi pensait Shuichi derrière son sourire lubrique. Le musichien (_Note de Shizu :__contraction_ _de « musicien » et « chien ». Je trouvais ça marrant. Hihi !)_ se serra un peu plus contre lui avec des couinements plaintifs, avant de le lâcher subitement dans l'intention de se lever. Le romancier l'en empêcha cependant, l'attirant à lui d'une puissante mais tendre accolade.

« Reste-là, baka… J'ai pas envie que tu te blesses en faisant la cuisine… »

« Oooooh ! s'extasia le gentil toutou, les nyeux tout brillants de pitites nétoiles. C'est gentil ça ! »

« Et puis surtout, j'ai pas envie que tu foutes le souk dans ma cuisine. »

« Ça, c'est beaucoup moins gentil… » grogna le bestiau avec une moue boudeuse.

« Laisse-moi finir mon chapitre, et je vais préparer le repas, OK ? »

« Hai, mon Yuki d'amour ! »

**BLAM ! ** fut la seule réponse de la main de l'intéressé (à savoir Yuki) sur la tête de la pauvre bête. Le drôle de spécimen canin se recroquevilla en chien de fusil (… sans commentaires…) en se tenant la tête et poussant de petits jappements de douleur suraigus.

« URUSAI, KUSO NO INU… heu… KO ! » s'emporta l'écrivain, agacé par les couinements de son animal de compagnie.

« … Hai… » glapit le clébard d'une petite voix toute triste en se calmant aussitôt, les yeux encore tout humides.

La bestiole s'agenouilla à côté du seigneur des lieux, et ne bougea plus, l'air penaud. Mais la tranquillité dura quelques secondes à peine que déjà le petit chien se remettait à s'agiter en lançant à son noble prince des œillades enamourées, rythmées par des gargouillements stomacaux fort peu gracieux. Le blond essayait de garder son calme tout en continuant à lire, mais sa patience s'amenuisait rapidement.

« RAAAAH ! explosa-t-il soudain. T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI AVEC TES SIMAGRÉES ? TU M'AGACES ! »

« Demo hara hettaaaa ! » pleurnicha le mammifère en mordillant le bord de son T-shirt.

« J'ai presque fini ! pesta Yuki. Tu peux bien attendre deux minutes, non ? »

« … Hai… » lâcha le chienteur d'une voix tremblotante de larmes, en essayant de se tenir tranquille _(Note de Shizu : _ LOOOOOL ! Le chienteur ! Ah il est bon ce néologisme ! Le chienteur ! HA HA HA ! C'est trop là ! HA HA !... Kof kof… avale de travers… s'étouuuuffe ! KOF KOF ! Hum… Bon… Kof kof… On va reprendre là…).

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Shuichi faisant des efforts suranimaux _(Note de Shizu : ben oui ! C'est un toutou, alors le mot « surhumain » ne peut pas s'appliquer à lui, voyons !)_ pour rester immobile. Mais finalement, n'y tenant plus, et à défaut de pouvoir remplir de nourriture corporelle, il toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'écrivain.

« … Heu… Eiri ? » appela-t-il timidement.

« … Hum ? Nanda ? » bougonna l'écrivain sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

« Je… je peux… »

« Nanda ? » répéta sèchement le blond en toisant son colocataire d'un regard noir à travers ses lunettes.

« … Je peux… poser… ma tête… sur tes genoux… pendant que tu finis… ? » souffla la créature d'un air effrayé, s'attendant déjà à être réprimandé d'une tape sur la tête.

Surpris, Yuki haussa un sourcil, un peu perplexe à cette demande. Mais devant l'air suppliant de la bestiole, il poussa un soupir d'indulgence et accorda sa demande à son compagnon. Le mignon quadrupède se mit à frétiller de la queue _(… enfin, il faut imaginer Shuichi frétillant de la queue, comme un chien. Il est habillé et c'est pas avec cette « queue-là », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, qu'il va frétiller… Hum… Enfin bon, passons)_. Le mignon quadrupède se mit donc à frétiller de la queue, remercia son maître d'une léchouille sur la joue, avant de se pelotonner contre lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Trente secondes plus tard, le jeune chien dormait profondément, ce que le romancier ne remarqua pas avant plusieurs minutes. Quand il eut fini son chapitre, Yuki ferma son livre qu'il lança à l'autre bout du canapé, puis s'étira.

« Bon, je vais préparer le… »commença-t-il en voulant se lever, avant de remarquer que l'adolescent sommeillait.

Eiri resta finalement assis, et observa un instant son compagnon assoupi. Celui-ci somnolait paisiblement, s'étant manifestement écroulé de fatigue avant de pouvoir remplir son estomac affamé. L'écrivain posa sa main droite sur la tête du chanteur, et se mit à jouer avec les mèches fuchsia. Dans son sommeil, le musichien sentit ce léger contact et murmura le nom de son amant.

Yuki sourit en entendant son nom. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il adorait que Shuichi chuchote ainsi son nom quand il dormait. Il trouvait l'adolescent vraiment craquant dans ces moments-là, les seuls où il n'était pas excité comme une puce et il semblait tellement fort dans sa naïve insouciance. Bien plus fort que l'écrivain avec toute sa froideur et sa dureté. Yuki se sentait bien auprès de Shuichi, et il aimait sentir le contact doux et chaud de son corps. Cela le rassurait et l'apaisait tout à la fois.

Shuichi représentait désormais tout pour lui, et même s'il l'agaçait très souvent, Eiri n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde se séparer de lui. Pendant encore de longues minutes, le romancier tortilla les mèches roses, glissa sa main gauche sous le T-shirt du musichien et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Environ une heure plus tard, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, mais aucun des deux occupants de l'appartement ne l'entendit, plongés tous les deux dans le pays des songes.

« Tiens ? » fit le jeune homme blond qui attendait dans le couloir qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est bizarre… Il y avait pourtant de la lumière dans le salon. Eiri-san devrait être là… »

Le président de N.G. Productions sonna encore deux fois, avant de se décider à entrer sans frapper. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef.

« Eiri-san ? » appela-t-il en refermant la porte.

Personne ne lui répondant, Tôma se dirigea directement vers le salon. C'est là qu'il vit les deux jeunes hommes profondément endormis sur le canapé. Un peu surpris au début, il se laissa finalement attendrir par ce spectacle, et esquissa un sourire. Ne désirant pas troubler un si avenant moment de quiétude, il alla chercher une couverture dont il vint recouvrir délicatement les deux dormeurs. Quand il sentit le poids de la couverture sur lui, Shuichi s'agita dans son sommeil. L'ex-pianiste craignait de l'avoir réveillé et qu'il réveille Yuki par la même occasion, mais les deux amants roupillaient toujours comme des masses. Un instant, Tôma se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de son beau-frère endormi. Il déposa doucement un baiser sur le front du romancier puis s'éloigna en direction du couloir. Juste avant de s'y engager, il jeta un dernier regard vers les deux amants, et murmura :

« J'aurais voulu te garder pour moi tout seul, Eiri-san, mais tu as trouvé celui qui a su combler le vide dans ton cœur, et ce n'est malheureusement pas moi… Mais ton bonheur m'importe plus que tout, alors je ne pourrais qu'encourager ton choix, sauf si ce garçon avait un jour la mauvaise idée de te faire souffrir… Sayonara, Eiri-san… Sayonara, mon amour… »

Tôma détourna vivement le regard, les yeux soudain humides, puis il s'engagea dans le couloir avant de quitter l'appartement. Derrière lui il abandonnait l'amour de sa vie, mais il n'en était pas triste car il savait que désormais, Eiri ne serait plus seul…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

OWARI !

**Lexique :**

**_Baka : :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Hara etta :_** j'ai faiiiiiiiim !

**_Inu :_** chien (donc par extension, « kuso no inu », ça veut dire : « saloperie de clébard », en gros)

**_Itaï :_** Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

**_Kawaï :_** mignon, adorable, tout CHOUPIIIII !(Oups ! Désoulé, je m'emporte)

**_Kuso no ko :_** sale gamin

**_Nanda :_** quoi

**_Owari :_** ça veut dire : FINI !

**_Sayonara :_**au revoir

**_Tadaima :_** je suis là, c'est moi, je suis rentré

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voili voilàààà ! Un pitit one-shot qui vous aura fait plaisir j'espère. Désolé, pas de lemon dans cette fic, je trouvais ça tout mignon juste comme ça, alors y en a pas. Si jamais vous la trouvez trop courte, je pourrais éventuellement songer à faire un ou deux autres chapitres pour vous faire plaisir. Mais seulement s'il y a assez de gens qui me le réclament (les Shizu aiment se faire désirer. Hi hi !). Alors n'hésitez pas, et faites-le moi savoir dans vos reviews !


End file.
